This invention relates to a readout assembly for reading information recorded on a card for use in a so-called OCR (optical character reader) or the like or bar-coded recordings on a tag card.
It has been well known that sales clerks use a hand scanner to scan information recorded on tag cards attached to items for to facilitate reading of information. Therefore, reading of those recordings demands labor- and time-consuming work.